


Malec A - Z Prompts!

by CleverDual



Series: Malec A - Z [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A-Z, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Lets see where this goes, M/M, Malec, Multi, Will add tags as I go, i love these boys too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverDual/pseuds/CleverDual
Summary: I am working on a project of 26 short stories about Malec - due to recent depressing events in the TV show and we need to survive the next few weeks somehow... 26 short stories based on 26 prompts - each starting with a different letter of the alphabet! :D





	Malec A - Z Prompts!

Hey everyone!! I'm still figuring out all the prompts, so if something is followed by a question mark, I haven't decided quite what I want yet, so feel free to add suggestions!! Nothing NSFW, but I'm always open to new ideas! :D And I will totally consider doing more than 1 per letter!! :D (I should also mention these will NOT be written in order! 

A - anniversary?  
B - blanket?  
C - cateyes  
D - darkness?  
E - eavesdrop?  
F - forgiveness?  
G - glasses  
H - home?  
I - innuendos? isolation?  
J - jealousy?  
K - knickknack?  
L - lavish?  
M - memories  
N - nightmares  
O - overworked  
P - plan?  
Q - quiet?  
R - routine  
S - snow?  
T - tradition  
U - union?  
V - velvet?  
W - write?  
X - xenial?  
Y - youthful?  
Z - zen?


End file.
